


Preview: Eat the Rich

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, This is just a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: This is just a preview of what I might write. No promises though. Ocs are on my tumblr. Just search Jack Spicer and you'll find who I'm talking about. Trust me.





	Preview: Eat the Rich

“Run! Run! Run!” Jack shouted, his hand entwined with another as they ran through the flames of the burning mansion. They saw the door. They saw their own freedom.

“GET -ACK HERE!” the voice of their owner/ master screamed. Her voice was ragged and sounded like a demon rising from the depths of Hell.Even with her lips lacking, she still sounded terrifying. Jack took a glance and saw she was holding onto the stairs, her legs had given out. Her eyes in the fire lit up and made his heart shutter, her long green hair looking like a serpent ready to strike. The newly mutated albino turned his head and kept running.

High heels clicked on the marble floor, much more different than the doctors. These were stilettos- Ms. Smiles, the deformed maid.

“What are you-” The doctor snarled, looking up at the forced smile of her maid-

Before a gun was pointed between her eyes.

The boys didn’t look at where the gunshot was from, instead they focused on the road in front of them. Behind them, the maid put the gun under her chin, and pulled the trigger again. The fire burned down the mansion behind the three. And they never looked back.

******

~~~ Two Years Later ~~~

“What’s this Wu do?” Kimiko asked Dojo as they rode on his back to the current location of the activated Wu.

“I can’t remember exactly,” Dojo scratched his head, “But I’m pretty sure the Inius Locket is supposed to grant you something priceless.”

“What do you mean Dojo?” Raimundo questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“We’ll see when we get it, I suppose.”

With that, the monks stayed quiet and looked over at a shady arena in the middle of nowhere. Cheers could be heard from within, someone must be fighting. 

“Seems like a richie rich type deal,” Raimundo commented as they landed, he was examing one of the cars.

“We might have to wear disguises to get through,” Omi suggested.

“Like what? We don’t really look old enough to pay for these type of things,” Clay added.

“I’m sure we can get in just fine,” Kimiko waved off. As they discussed the plan, a certain Heylin lord appeared at the entrance, already dressed for the occasion and money ready. He was hoping he would get the Wu before any of the monks find it, an easy in and out, but the security here seems much more strict than any meet up.

*****

_ “And now for one of the recently added contestants-” _ The announcer declared cheerfully. Chase was standing patiently, keeping an eye out for the Wu. He could sneer at the disgusting people around him. They were rich, yes, and dressed finely. However, these people were easily recognizable as the most dangerous and revolting drug lords and other shady businesses. The woman to his left, seemed to be senile. Her blonde hair was curled, bright blue eyes matching her sparkling  _ revealing _ dress, her white boa wrapped nicely over her arms.  _ “Jack of All Trades! Place your bets and cross your fingers!” _

The crowd cheered and Chase could not stop his eyes from widening as a familiar albino walked into the large arena. The screens showed his face and his cold red eyes up close. Chase didn’t catch who his competitor was, but the screens showed a much larger creature challenging the boy.

Jack’s going to get himself killed!

The monks thought the same exact thing.

The match started and with incredible speed, Jack ran towards the challenger and jumped. His fist interlocked with it’s jaw and the beast  _ had to stagger a few steps. _ Cheers erupted and jaws dropped.

“Whooho!” The woman cheered, looking all to pleased with herself.

Jack moved swiftly, as if he were a different person; throwing punched, kicks, and gaining an advantage over the creature. It was when  _ It _ finally laid a hit on Jack that really shook the five. Jack crossed his arms and held his weight against the giant fist, only moving a few feet back by the force.

“End him!”

“Come on!”

“Jesus Christ!”

_ “ _ Finish it!” 

“Take his head off!”

Cheers and shouts echoed throughout the stadium, and Chase watched as Jack gave a determined and  _ hateful _ look then used his speed to rush to the monster again. Going behind, Jack jumped and landed on the guys back and swung his elbow into the back of the neck- then the beast fell down to the ground.The crowd cheered loudly,  _ especially  _ the woman.

_ “Jack of All Trades wins another round for the day!” _

“That was Jack?” Kimiko asked in surprise.

“He...beat that thing as if he were a chicken in Grand Mama’s field,” Clay commented.

“How?” Raimundo questioned.

“Jack Spicer seems to have been training intensely,” Omi added, not bothered for some reason.

_ “And now, for our final show, our favorite little girl- BUBBLEGUM!” _

When Jack left the arena, a toy car zoomed out of a door...with an eight year old girl following it, laughing cheerfully. People awed at the sight. The car stopped and she sat down and picked it up, playing with it. Her hair was ratty and a dark red, her right eye was covered in bandages and she was dressed in a straight jacket.

“They’re letting a kid fight?!” Raimundo hissed lowly, already getting odd stares from the other adults. Chase himself couldn’t believe that they are letting a child that young into the arena. Let alone...what she is supposed to fight.

On the other side of the arena, was a large, buff creature covered in purple. It’s brain showed and it’s eyes popped out, looking as if it couldn’t think for itself. Chase could tell it was human at first, but whatever happened to it, it was no longer a man.

The toy car zoomed out of the girls covered hands and she looked up at her competitor, her smile never wavering.

_ “Are you ready, sweety?” _ The announcer cooed at the child, she waved her arm around squealing, earning aw’s and coos from the audience and the announcer,  _ “Well then...GO GET HIM!” _

The challenger roared and charged forward, the monks restrained themselves to try and save the child, all mentally agreeing that when it gets too close, they’ll attack. To their surprise, the child moved as fast as Jack and avoided the attack. She landed on it’s shoulder, giggling the whole time. The beast grabbed her and flung her to the wall, the cement broke around her. Some gasps left the audience, but were replaced with sighs and cheers when the girl was unharmed and rushed forward to the being, headbutting his chest. And the mighty fell. The purple being fell flat on his back, Bubblegum jumped on it’s chest.

A terrible crack echoed, and the beast stopped moving. People walked into the arena as Bubblegum got distracted at a mechanical hot-air balloon. The strangers dragged the beast away, leaving the child alone in the ring.

_ “There we have it!” _ The announcer shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers,  _ “Miss Evergreen please come down!” _

The woman next to Chase cheered, making her slim and sexy body down the aisle. Her wide smile never faltered. Pulling down her shades, the woman walked onto a podium with a finely dressed man, and made her way to the child. Upon seeing the woman growing closer, Bubblegum ignored the balloon and started hopping happily. Raising her arms, the child begged to be lifted. The woman obliged, cheering all the way.

“What a wonderful performance!” She praised, earning giggles, “Boys!” She shouted. Chase widened his eyes more seeing Jack and another person dressed like a doll walk out and stood by the woman. A mic was next to the woman and she smiled all the way, “I’m so happy that I was lucky enough to receive these three little darlings!” She spoke, then a pout came on her plump lips, “I am terribly sorry the Doctor couldn’t see this win. I hope she can, she would be proud. Right boys?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am,” They replied in unison. The woman smiled and kissed their cheeks, handing the child to the one dressed up.

“Good. Now, goodnight everyone!” She waved, “Let’s go home,” She ordered sternly.

“Yes ma’am,” They replied again, following in utter submission. 

As they were heading to a vehicle, the crowd tried speaking to them, especially the monks. Crying out Jack’s name, they were about to push through until Chase appeared and made sure that they didn’t make a move.

*****

“Jack Spicer!” Omi shouted, oblivious to the sudden tensity of the albino in the grocery store.

“It is you!” Kimiko cheered, seeing the wide crimson eyes.

“Oh...hi?” Jack replied, giving a small wave.

“Yo, man. When the hell did you get so strong?” Raimundo asked, patting Jack’s shoudler.

Jack looked confused for a moment, then fear crept into his eyes, “You changed a lot, Spicer,” Clay added, “What happened? Who was that woman?”

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Jack whispered out.

“What do you mean?” Omi asked.

“I-I-I-”

“Joji?” A soft male voice called out. Jack turned around and gave a small smile. Damian was looking worried, dressed in normal clothing, he held Bubblegum on his hip. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” Jack answered, heading towards the two, he wiggled his finger at the child, “What do you have there?”

The boy smiled, “Tell him what you found,” He urged the child.

“Squishy!” Bubblegum squealed, raising the squishy plush above her head.

“Oh!” Jack smiled, poking at the toy.

“Who are they?” The boy asked. Jack turned back to the monks who were as equally confused.

“The monks. Remember when I told you about them? Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo,” Jack pointed out, “I don’t know where the dragon is though.”

“Oh, I see,” The boy nodded, “Well, I’m Damian. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And to you as well,” Omi smiled brightly. 

“Jack-” Kimiko tried speaking but Jack cut her off.

“Don’t...call me that...I go as Joji, my birth name.”

“Well...okay…”

“I think we should head home, Joji. Do we have everything?” Damian asked, looking at the cart.

“Ah, no. We need to get some more clothes for Bubblegum,” Joji answered. He started to push the basket until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He tensed, and the owner of the hand clearly didn’t notice the murderous glare from Damian.

“Can we talk?” Raimundo asked.

Joji slowly turned his head, silence stretched for what seemed like forever. Jack let out a shaky breath, “I...I will try and visit the temple...How does that sound?” Jack asked his partner.

“Sounds swell,” He smiled, “Right Bubblegum?” She only squealed. They didn’t wait for the monks reply and kept walking through the store.

*****

The monks looked at the three standing out of the temple. Jack wore a long sleeve shirt with baggy jeans, in his arms was the child, wearing a cute dress and her hair still nappy. The person standing beside them, however, could easily be mistaken as a woman. His short hair was pinned back with a small bow and he wore a dress, the bottom just above the knees and slippers.

“Are we going to stand here all day and talk or can we come inside?” Jack asked irritably. 

“Joji, patience,” Damian suggested calmly. Jack nodded and looked towards the monks. 

“O-of course. We’ll go inside. Omi, can you go get Master Fung?” Clay asked. Omi quickly bowed and ran off. 

Walking into the temple, the monks started barbarring the three with questions. “So what happened at that place?”

“How did you get so strong?”

“Is that why you’ve been gone for four years?”

*****

“So...how did you get in?” Rai asked.

The boys looked at each other, “We...are competitors. We don’t have to pay to get in.”

“Even so, we’re not going to stay for too much longer,” Jack remarked, looking at Bubblegum. “A few more rounds and we’re leaving those stupid games.”

“But you were badass!” Rai complimented, earning glares, “What?”

“Young monks,” Master Fung walked in.

“Master Fung,” The monks bowed.

“Hello, Master Fung,” Jack spoke. The elder bowed his head.

*****

“I am disappointed in you four,” He spoke.

“What? Why?” Kimiko gasped.

“You can see that they are disturbed with your questions! I thought I taught you better.”

“We’re sorry, Master Fung,” Clay took off his hat and bowed in shame, the other monks mimicking the gesture.

Dojo was finishing up the tea, thinking of a way to destroy the awkward silence, “So...done any new plans on evil?” He asked.

Jack looked up, “Uh...no. I think I’m done with being evil for a while...More important things to think about,” Jack said, his hand entwining with Damians.

“Ah,” Dojo smiled, “Shame too. You were improving with the showdowns. Your bots nearly indestructible.”

Jack laughed, “Don’t kid yourself, Dojo. My bots were being destroyed the moment they were seen. I always got my ass handed to me too.”

“Maybe, but you were improving. Lasting much longer every time,” Dojo assured, passing the tea to the older boys. “And who’s this?” Dojo gestured to the child.

Two proud and loving smiles came across the couples faces, “This is Bubblegum. Say ‘hi’,” Jack looked down at her.

Bubblegum looked at the boys then to Dojo, she giggled, “Geen!”

“What a cutie,” Dojo purred, “How old is she?”

Jack looked at Damian, “I’m not sure,” he answered, “I believe she is around eight.”

“Kind of small for eight, isn’t it?”

“A runt,” Jack replied, “She’s quite small for many things, but she’s damn smart.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, watch this,” Damian leaned close to Bubblegum, “Bubblegum. What’s the dragons name?”

“Dojo!” Bubblegum squealed, “Geen Drago!”

“Whoa!” Dojo laughed, praising the girl.

“Now, Bubblegum, what’s in the yard?” Damian asked.

“She wouldn’t-”

“Dashi!” Bubblegum cheered again, throwing her arms up, “Big rock!”

“Ah...what?” Dojo asked. Didn’t they go through the entrance and not the yard?

“Such a smart girl, huh?” Jack praised, earning giggles from Bubblegum. 

“Young Spicer,” Master Fung greeted, a warm smile on his face, “The monks wish to apologize for their behavior.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Jack replied, “It’s just basic curiosity. They can’t help it.”

“It was still wrong for us,” Omi stepped forward.

“We should not have made you uncomfortable,” Clay added.

“Guys, it’s fine,” Jack waved it off then gestured to the other seats, “Why don’t we just sit down and talk?”

The monks smiled and obliged, except Kimiko. The woman walked up to Jack and twirled her finger in front of Bubblegum, “Cutie~ I have some stuffed animals, can I take her to see if she wants one?”

The boys looked at each other, but saw no harm in such an act. Jack handed Bubblegum to Kimiko with a patient smile, “Careful, she can be a handful.”

“Cupcake!” Bubblegum squealed.

Kimiko giggled and started walking off, mumblings sweet nothings to the girl. “Now, let’s see what you like, hm?” Kimiko asked walking into her dorm. She put Bubblegum down on her mat and turned around to rummage through her old stuff. Bubblegum turned and looked around, seeing a glass cup sitting next to the mat. She giggled and reached for the cup. Kimiko heard some glass break and turned around.

The boys were in the middle of a joke, when a shrilling scream followed by laughing made Jack and Damian stand up and run fast to the girls. Jack and Damian slammed open the door and rushed in. 

“What happened?!” Jack cried, looking frantically for Bubblegum.

“She-she-she got glass! It was in her mouth and-and-and-” Kimiko tried explaining through her tears while the male monks tried comforting her.

Damian and Jack looked at the female, Bubblegum giggling at the wall. “ _ That’s _ why you screamed bloody murder?!” Jack snarled.

“H-huh?” Kimiko looked at the boys.

“Joji, calm down,” Damian put his hands on Jack’s shoulders, “They’re not used to Bubblegum.”

“She shouldn’t make me think that Bubblegum bit her or something!”

“Whoa! What?!” Raimundo jumped in.

“It’s okay,” Damian tried calming everybody, “Now, let’s all just calm down.”

While the six argued, Bubblegum stood up and trotted out of the room unnoticed. Nearly five minutes of arguing, Damian turned around to see what his ‘sister’ was doing. His eyes widened and he quickly started shaking Jack's shoulder.

“What?” Jack faced Damian.

“Bubblegum’s gone!”

“What?!” Jack turned around to prove so.

“Look! Oh my god- Bubblegum!” Damian called.

Chase was standing at the entrance of the large temple, looking around and wondering where everyone left. Something small tugged at his pants and he looked down to see a small child with one eye at ratty hair. He recognized her as the small fighter from the arena.

“Hello little one,” Chase smiled and the girl laughed, “What are you doing wandering all by yourself?” The girl raised her arms, begging to be held. Chase chuckled and obeyed, “Let’s go find your guardians, hm?”

“Weeee!” Bubblegum cheered. Chase chuckled and started walking through the temple.

“BUBBLEGUM! WHERE ARE YOU BABY?!” Jack called out, searching  _ everywhere _ . 

“BUBBLEGUM!” Damian cried in the courtyard. The monks were looking for the strange child with Jack, Damian had ran off too fast to follow. “Bubblegum! Come to Dollie!” Damian ran into an open area inside the temple, “Bubble-” The crossdresser stopped as he saw his little girl in the arms of a strange man with long, green hair and armor. Said man turned to the new appearance with a patient smile.

“Is she yours?” Chase asked.

Damian nodded and cautiously made his way to the couple. Bubblegum giggled and leaned to be held by him, who quickly took hold of her. “Thank you.”

“Damian!” Jack’s voice called out, “Did you find her- Chase?” Jack examined Chase, taking his side to his partner.

“Spicer,” Chase bowed his head in a greeting.

“Chase Young!” Omi’s voice made everyone snap their heads to the noise. The monks took battle poses and Omi lunged to the warlord. His attack fell short when something long, strong, and wet, wrapped around his small torso and flung him to the wall. 

“What the hell?!” Raimundo cried out, seeing the small child throwing Omi around with her  _ tongue _ ! 

“Awe~” Damian cooed, “She likes you,” He looked at the startled warrior.

“Bubblegum,” Jack warned, “Let him go.”

Bubblegum looked at Jack, calculating how serious he was. Coming to a conclusion, Bubblegum let go of the small boy and retracted her long tongue. She giggled and looked at Chase, throwing her arms up, she cheered, “Baba!”

“Wha...how…?” Kimiko was scared, her words weren’t coming out the way she wanted them to. 

Jack ignored the monks and faced Chase, “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you were visiting them, so I came to ask you and your companions, if you would like to like to keep me company for lunch.”

*****

Jack felt his body shake lightly, bringing him out of his slumber. Red eyes tiredly opened to see scared green. Jack made to sit up but Damian quickly stopped him and put a finger to his mouth. 

“They’re outside,” Damian whispered, “Stay still.”

Just as he said that, a bright light shined through the window and the two boys froze. When the light faded away, giving the queue that they had left thinking they were asleep, the boys rose up quietly. 

“Bubblegum!” They whispered together. Bubblegum was down the hall, close enough so she could just walk into their room if needed.

Opening the door, Jack peered down the stairs next to them. He saw armored men with guns and lights walking around the first floor. As soon as no one looked at the steps, Jack led Damian out of the room and down the find Bubblegum. 

In the cradle, Bubblegum slept soundly. Jack picked her up and held her tightly against his chest, his hand entwined with Damians. 

“THEY’RE UP!” A voice shouted. The two boys jumped out of the window of the two story room and ran as fast as they could away from the house. They were quickly followed by bullets and shouts. 

Jack staggered in his run and shoved the woken child into Damian’s arms. “Jack?”

“Go to the temple!” Jack ordered, clenching his side.

“Jack!” 

“Go!”

Another gunshot and Jack fell lifeless. Damian felt his tears run down his cheeks, and he couldn’t move. That was, until Bubblegum whimpered. He started running again, crying, cradling the scared child, “Shh, shh. It’s just us now…”

Men dropped in front of the boy, surrounding and blocking his escape. Before he knew it, Bubblegum was ripped out of his arms and put into a cage. “NO! PLEASE! LET-” His voice was cut short by the sedate he was forced to take. He fell limp and the men carried the two away. Back to the arena.

Chase rushed to the frantic knocking on his door at two in the morning, a headache forming. Whoever this was, better have a good reason he shouldn’t make them cat-show. His anger disappeared once the door was actually opened. 

Jack, Damian, and Bubblegum, stood on the porch of his home. The boys were holding hands and breathing rapidly. They wore nothing but pajama pants while Bubblegum, in Jack’s arms, wore a large nightgown.

“C-can we stay here?” Jack asked.

“On one condition,” Chase stated, their silence let him continue, “You become my apprentice.”

“Deal!”

*****

Jack was typing on his computer, a serious expression on his face. Then, his eyes widened and he leaned closer to the screen. Without another prompt, Jack jumped out of his chair and left the lair. 

Racing through the citadel, Jack beamed. A large smile on his face. 

Damian, who was cleaning in the forer, heard the frantic running of his partner. A small smile splayed on his face as he turned to where Jack would come out of. Before he could, however, Jack already caught hold on Damian’s lips and picked him up, spinning them around. 

*****

Government vehicles surrounded the secluded arena, while many wealthy tried making their escape, almost all of them were arrested. It seems, that the ominous email was right.

This was really fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
